IF YOU STILL BELIEVE
by tragic-kira
Summary: A RESPONSE TO A ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE Kurama is deep in thought in Kuronue's grave...


If you still believe

A one-shot challenge, take's place after the series ended.

Play the video before you guys read this, read while the song is playing.

Disclaimer: i don't own yu yu hakusho or the song i use in here; I'm just borrowing it for my enjoyment.

xxxxxxxxx

Kurama's standing on Kuronue's grave, his partner in thievery a thousand years ago, his second in command, his best friend, the only one who manage to hold his cold frozen heart, his beloved.

In a cold, lonely nights, and here in his grave... he thinks and wonder...

If...

_**I had a dream that I could fly**_  
><em><strong>I can feel each moment as time goes by<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'd never be too far away<strong>_  
><em><strong>You would always be here I heard you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>_<strong>_

Every night, when he sleeps, he only saw him, soaring through the sky, his black wings spread and flapping against the wind, hair that tied into a pony tail swishing in his every move, he goes down in his direction and hold him in his waist, he look on those beautiful violet eyes, a cocky smirk on his lips, before he knew it, his feet start to float from the ground, he tried to protest but those strong arms won't let him, he closed his eyes.

And at the height they are in now, he's surely die with broken bones if he falls.

"Open your eyes." A soft whisper against the wind. Slowly, he opened his eyes and met that smiling violet eyes. "Look around you." He said.

He gasped, he can see the whole makai from up here, he always wonder what all those winged demons see when they're on the sky.

"What if i fall?" He asked, kuronue gave a soft smile.

"I will catch you... i will always be here." He whispered on his ears.

Yes, that dream is not just a dream; it happened a long time ago, his first and last fly.

_  
><em><strong>I never thought<strong>_

_**Thought that it would be our last good bye**_

_**(our last good bye)**_

_**I still can dream**_

_**That one day love will fall out from the sky**_

He never thought that it would be the last, the first time he flies in the sky... and the last too, it felt like it will never end.

After that, they go on a heist together, their biggest heist, and their last heist together, they planned everything, it's flawless, and after this heist they're going to escape to the human world, to cool off because the owner of that fortress they steal from was one of the powerful lords, or maybe to live there, they dream of it.

And then it happened, the very thing that he fears...

The nightmare that he didn't think would come true...

He died...

Kuronue died, while he escaped, kuronue never let him help, he urge him to go, escape, save himself and live...

And live he did.

Thousand years of guilt and regret, of suffering and wondering.

But he never lose hope that one day... he will see him again, soaring down from the sky, big black wings spread across the twilight, and they will fly again.

Together...

_**Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by**_

_**(ooo... do you you believe)**_

_**Do you still believe that, love can fall out from the sky**_  
><em><strong>_<strong>_

Every time he looks at the Makai's night sky, he wonders... and asked...

Do you still remember me?

Do you still know me?

Do you still want to be with me?

Do you still believe that we can be together?

_Because i do... i still do... _he whispered.

_  
><em><strong>If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above<strong>_

_**I'll be waiting for you, (I'll be waiting) if you still believe in love**_

_**(Do you still believe)**_

He wondered if he enters the heaven or hell... he wonders what's in paradise. If he's okay? If he saw their enemies there? If there really is peace in there?

Happiness?

His heart hurt... Kuronue is happy there, maybe he never remembered me when he's in second life, in paradise.

_  
><em><strong>Find a way,<strong>_

_**To bring back yesterday**_

_**Find a way, to love**_

_**(ooo...)**_

_**I hope we stay**_

_**When tomorrow becomes today**_

_**Love will find a way**_

He promised... when the time comes... they will find a way to be together again, when his time to die come's, even if one of them are in heaven and one in hell... they will bring back their forgotten past, their lost chance... and then they will stay together...

Love will find a way...

_**I'll be waiting for you**_

_**In my heart you are the one**_

_**ah...**_

_**If I cannot find you**_

_**I will look up to the sun**_

_**(ooo... do you believe, do you believe)**_

_**If from where you're standing**_

_**You can see the sky above**_

_**(ya...)**_

_**I'll be waiting for you,(I'll be waiting)if you still believe in love**_

After thousand years of waiting, he never give up.

Finally... after thousand years..

He finally find a way to meet him again.

What he needs to do is...

To look up to the sun...

He smiled...

_  
><em><strong>(Do you believe, do you, do you believe)<strong>_

_**(break)**_

_**Do you still remember, all the time that has gone by**_

_**(ooo.. do you remember...)**_

_**Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky**_

_**(whoo...)**_

_**If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above**_

_**(Do you believe)**_

_**I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love**_

He saw Yomi walking, heading his way, he gave a faint smile.

"How are you?" The king of Gandara asked.

'I'm fine... never been better' he answered.

"I hope your happy kurama, i'll always be here... I'll be waiting... because i still believe in love."

Kurama closed his eyes, savouring every word of it, with regret.

Yomi put two bouquet of flowers on the grave, one a white roses the other red, he gave a small prayer and leave with a smile on his lips.

'He'll find a way... because he believes... let's wait for him before we go... ne?'

Kurama nodded on the one who talks, black hair flowing in a gentle breeze.

Leaves falling from the tree and passing on their luminous form.

They are waiting.

They can wait.

Kuronue did, so Kurama...

Yomi will come.

A/n:

i leave to you guys to wonder what you think about that and the ending.

Applause to those who can guess what really happen and can explain.

The song is if you still believe in love-legend of dragoon theme.


End file.
